


The Difference in Preference

by Hasegawa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegawa/pseuds/Hasegawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their lovemaking, if it could be called as one, was never soft or slow or romantic. For Krysania. A spin off of 'Harry Potter and the Death Wish'. Marvolo LV x Harry. PWP. Lemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Difference in Preference

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krysania (Tat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat/gifts).



> For Krysania, the wonderful reader who sent me the invitation to AO3. Thank you so much!
> 
> Summary: An epilogue of some sort for the future base on my story 'Harry Potter and The Death Wish'. If you want to understand then you may read that first. Their lovemaking, if it could be called as one, was never soft or slow or romantic. It would be rough, fighting for dominance and demanding full submission from the other. Sufficient to say, neither ever admitted defeat.
> 
> Rating: MA
> 
> Pairing: Marvolo/LV x Harry.
> 
> Warning: Blindfold.
> 
> Marvolo is Lord Voldemort in full regalia.
> 
> Enjoy!

Their lovemaking, if it could be called as one, was never soft or slow or romantic. It would be rough, fighting for dominance and demanding full submission from the other. Sufficient to say, neither ever admitted defeat.

 

_Why am I always the one receiving…oh._ Harry’s mind ceased complaining when he felt that proud and engorged manhood pushed his prostate gland. He couldn’t run, because Marvolo held Harry down both with his limbs and his weight. Currently Harry was on his stomach, Marvolo on top of him skin to skin, pushing him deep into the mattress with his bigger frame and heavier body. Below his pelvis were two pillows, to give leverage on Harry’s hips so that his arse was elevated; easing Marvolo to ‘dig in’.

 

Harry squirmed and grabbed the bed sheet, desperately keeping himself from moaning. It was always the game rule; Marvolo would do everything it took to make Harry surrendered and moaned for him. It was a hard one, as Harry had the perfect self-control and resistance borne from his upbringing. Harry was good in internalizing his moans. Usually the time Harry moaned was the time Harry came. This time was no exception.

 

Harry wanted to mewl. He bit the sheet underneath him; the sheet now wet from sweat and other liquid of various sources. The room was heavy with the scent of sex, Marvolo’s panting breath and the slapping sound produced when Harry’s arse cheek met Marvolo’s testicles. As Marvolo pounded Harry _hard_ , he also maintained the hold he has over the boy’s body and limbs.

 

Harry felt everything so clearly—every time Marvolo got _in_ , he felt full till his belly and when Marvolo pulled _out_ , Harry felt like shoving back because he didn’t want the rigid stalk to leave his entrance.

 

“Moan for me, _Harry_.” The older man whispered darkly on Harry’s currently over sensitive earlobe. Harry shuddered and all he wanted to do was to thrust back, to encourage Marvolo’s cock to enter deeper into him. His hole was already thoroughly abused; Marvolo was never the one to stop after only one round of ‘lovemaking’.

 

Then Marvolo did that—one of the Dark Lord’s speciality—that _rotation_ with his hips which made the cock inside Harry felt like squeezing in, touching everything inside Harry’s back entrance and just, just wonderful.

 

“Hn.” Harry sobbed into the sheet. No. He wouldn’t moan now. No. But the manhood inside him was just too teasing and the heat of the strong body on top of him was just too much and he couldn’t even move his limbs without Marvolo’s permission…

 

It brought him to his end, almost.

 

Really, almost. Because the next moment Marvolo bit the back of his neck and Harry couldn’t stand it, couldn’t keep himself from coming, he couldn’t control himself from moaning.

 

“Marvolo!” Harry shouted and moaned loudly as his own cock started to jerk and produced milky substance. Not as thick as the first time he came that night, but still creamy nonetheless.

 

“Oh, Harry. Harry. You just so adorable.” Marvolo chuckled and hissed at the same time, and Harry felt something exploded inside him; he knew the wetness and the hot thing inside his body was Marvolo’s cum.

 

They stopped moving and Marvolo let himself crushed his little lover onto the mattress. After all he ordered that special (charmed to be very soft, able to withhold a lot of pressure and movement) mattress for this. To ravish his little Harry. Harry panted underneath him, their sweat mixed together. Marvolo knew he should get his dick out of the boy’s body, but he still wanted more. He could go on again, maybe. Maybe another one. Give him five minutes and Harry would be moaning in another twenty minutes.

 

“Get off.” Harry mumbled from underneath. “I can’t breathe.”

 

Marvolo pretended he didn’t hear and nuzzled himself onto Harry’s black mop-like hair.

 

It was a wonderful night.

 

***************************************************************************************************

 

“No. Stop. I don’t want this.” Harry shook his head, but Marvolo relentlessly chased after the reddened lips; kissing them again and again, _softly_.

 

They were inside their private room; it was the usual Yule Ball held by the Malfoys and of course they were the guest of honour. But sometime in the middle of the ball they were separated due to politics and other needs, and Marvolo caught him pinned to the wall by Blaise. It was the worst moment, because Blaise confessed his love for him again. Again. After all these time.

 

Of course Marvolo wouldn’t let it go unpunished. Harry knew he would be punished when Marvolo grabbed his wrist and pulled Harry away from Blaise, who was obliviated. Harry was concerned about Blaise’s mental health because the boy has received obliviate spells more than any other person around him. All because Marvolo thought of Blaise as a rival. Ridiculous.

 

When they entered their private room, Harry felt himself thrown to the wall. Before he could collect himself, Marvolo was already grabbing his limbs and kissing him. Well, Harry was expecting chain and whip; maybe leather cock ring as punishment (they sometimes did it. Especially when Marvolo had a rough day and needed to vent. Or Harry had a rough day and needed some pain). But he never thought that Marvolo would be _gentle_. It was against their relationship rules; Harry found it even worse than the usual cock blocking punishment.

 

“I don—hmph!” Harry locked his lips and didn’t allow Marvolo’s tongue to get into his mouth; but the tongue settled with licking the skin around his mouth instead. And it was—hell—still as arousing as being kissed in the lips. Harry wondered sometimes why he was so sensitive for the Dark Lord.

 

When the tongue finally trailed down onto his neck, Harry looked away. “I don’t need this. Stop.”

 

“Just enjoy this, Child.”

 

“No. Fuck me like you usually do. Don’t… don’t be…” _soft_. _Gentle_. _Loving. As if you love me._         

 

“I will show you that I can be as gentle as _your_ Blaise Zabini.” Marvolo hissed in a mixture of jealousy and anger, but also a hint of insecurity. “You’ll see. I’ll make you moan even before you come.”

 

“N..No!” Harry stumbled, pushing Marvolo away from him and tried to run. Marvolo was faster and grabbed Harry’s hips so that the boy couldn’t move. Harry knew he couldn’t run away now, even if he used magic. He didn’t want to, though. He didn’t like hurting anyone unnecessarily, especially Marvolo.

 

“Isn’t this why you still find Zabini’s attention on you _flattering_?” Marvolo hissed as he traced Harry’s earlobe with his tongue. Harry felt the hot breath on his cheek and ear. It was too arousing. No. “Because I never do you gently that you find the need to get another lover?”

 

“You are wrong. Don’t be…hn. Riddiculou…Stop!”

 

To his astonishment, Marvolo did stop. Harry turned to see Marvolo and saw the red/brown eyes staring at him deeply. For a moment, neither moved. They didn’t breath as well. Harry swallowed hard.

 

“Wha..What?” The boy stuttered. His cheek flushed.

 

“You are beautiful. I always told you so. But is it enough for you? Do you want more? More admirers, more lovers?” Marvolo whispered as his long fingers traced Harry’s cheekbone. “What is it that I am not doing right, Child?”

 

“You are never wrong.” Harry answered honestly. “I don’t need admirers. They are just… just minions.”

 

But the older man shook his head. “I think I know what I can do for you. Just for tonight. Just… tonight.”

 

Marvolo moved away from him, and Harry was frozen. He had wanted to run a few minutes before and now he couldn’t. He didn’t want to leave. He wanted to reassure the man in front of him that he, Marvolo, was the most important man in Harry’s life. Marvolo was all his first—first guardian, first teacher, first kiss, first sex, first _love_ maybe—and Harry would never be able to replace him.

 

 

As the boy contemplated inside his head, Marvolo moved across the room. Harry shook his head just in time when suddenly he saw Marvolo walking towards him, with a piece of long black cloth on his hand.

 

Harry was quiet as Marvolo slowly wrapped that cloth around his skull; covering his eyes. Again and again, until it was pitch black and Harry could see nothing.

 

When Harry opened his mouth to ask why, suddenly the very familiar lips kissed him slowly, gently, teasing Harry’s lips until he felt ticklish. Harry opened his mouth to allow access, and it was then he heard Marvolo’s soft whisper.

 

“Imagine me as one of your admirer; imagine that I am one of _them_.”

 

Harry wanted to shake his head, but a finger trailed his cheek slowly, down onto his neck and Harry lifted his neck automatically, allowing more access.

 

And the night continued in that fashion.

 

Slow fingers trailed along his skin, caressing and making circles upon his sensitive areas such as inner wrist and belly. Hot, wet, gentle tongue trailed along his nipple, sucking slowly, and then twitching it playfully. Harry couldn’t handle all that, he begged Marvolo to stop, to slow down, but Marvolo didn’t stop. And he didn’t respond whenever Harry called his name, Marvolo.

 

Slowly, in the darkness, Harry felt his senses compensating the lack of visual stimulation to other senses like noises, smell and touch. He could hear Marvolo’s soft (Harry started to hate, so very hate, this word) breathing. He could smell Marvolo’s wonderful scent around him (he knew it so well, oh yes, how many morning has he woken up with  Marvolo’s scent lingering on his body like he was marked?). He could feel every single touch and caress and contact Marvolo made on his body.

 

In the middle of it all, Harry suddenly realized that Marvolo wanted him to think about somebody else. To imagine Marvolo as _another_. Yet it backfired. No, Harry couldn’t keep his mind from Marvolo. Marvolo’s body, Marvolo’s heat, Marvolo’s scent, Marvolo’s wonderful hand, “…Oh! Ohhh! Don’t… don’t stop.”

 

When he realized it, Harry gasped. He actually moaned event though he wasn’t cumming. He forgot to control himself.

 

He heard Marvolo sighed. Suddenly Harry felt so bad.

 

Why?

 

He didn’t have time to think anymore when suddenly his manhood was engulfed in a mouth. Warm and hot and moist. A mouth he knew so well. Marvolo loved to suck him while preparing his arse hole. It kept the pain away. But this time, there was no finger inside his back entrance; everything was focused on Harry’s hardening cock.

 

Marvolo sucked and fondled Harry’s balls at the same time. Harry gasped and moaned—at this point, he couldn’t think anymore—but he found it frustrating that he couldn’t come either. He missed the hard length stalk that usually inside his body, forcing Harry to ejaculate. He missed Marvolo.

 

“Nnnh… stop. Enter me.” Harry begged, whined, sounded so pitiful. “Marvolo… enter me.”

 

“I am not..” The man seemed to protest when he heard his name being called, but Harry could bear no more. The desire was burning his belly and his manhood was so hot and all he needed to complete the whole process was the hot rod inside him. He needed it so much. He couldn’t stand it anymore.

“I know it’s you, and there would be no other. Just… just enter, just fuck me!!!” Harry shouted loudly, gasping when his frustration reached its peak.   

 

Everything was better after that. His cock was forgotten, and his—maybe—lover focused on preparing him. The familiar tongue was now flicking, tasting, opening, loosening his hole excitedly. It was soon accompanied by a finger. Two finger. And suddenly four finger. And they twisted. Harry felt bliss when they pressed right at the spot that mattered. He moaned loudly, encouraging more. Harry unconsciously wiggled his hip, letting the fingers to fuck him even deeper. He needed that.

 

And soon, the fingers were replaced by a stalk hotter, slicker, and way more arousing than fingers. When it was inside until the hilt, Harry stopped breathing and mewled so hard.

 

_There. Yes, there. Finally. It belonged there._

 

That night there was no fight for dominance; the only thing happened was two people enjoying each other’s body until both fully satisfied and went into deep slumber despite the circumstances of the room they occupied being not inside their own Manor.

 

.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment? Thank you for reading!


End file.
